The Ember of Life
by Kakamiri
Summary: A young dwarf named Gon, son of Ging. He has big dreams and he need to team up, with a wizard, a human, an elves and maybe even more people. Will he be able to fulfill his dreams, or what will he choose to fulfill someone else's dreams first? (Sorry, I'll make better summary when I know what to write as the summary) AU fantasy story! Fem!Kurapika.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Once up a time, it was usual to control one of the four elements; air, water, fire and earth. Humans, dwarfs, wizards and elves lived happily together, side by side. And one elf type that was the world's royal, Kurta-elf. Because of they eyes can turn scarlet, they can control also all four elements, without any sort of problems. One day, 13 men and women came and killed all the Kurtas. No one could come away alive, no one, except one, the young little princess. She was saved by a dwarf, but no one except her, know who it was.

Because of that, it started a war among humans, dwarfs, wizards, and elves. No one came and help the elves to save their royals. So they started to attack the humans, and blame on them for send that troupe to kill the Kurtas. The humans blamed on the dwarf, for not make enough weapon. The wizards went away, relax on the rainbow with a good liquid in their hands. Everyone started to hate everyone and everyone got split from each other. But one city, Yorkshin, there was all kind of humans, wizards and dwarfs. Elves wasn't welcomed to be there for some reasons..

But this story isn't about any elves, or humans, or wizards. This is about a little dwarf, named Gon, the son of Ging. He lived with his aunt, because his father left him, and his mother died after Gon's birth. Gon was a small boy with strong heart. He lived in Whaleington Green Island of all north-west-dwarfs, also known as Whale island. Gon's dream was to go and find his father. And join n Ging's adventures, but one problem... where is he going to start?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Me, the author is going to tell you a story. A happy story, about Gon. The little dwarf from Whaleington Green Island of all north-west-dwarfs, also known as Whale island. He has a big heart and big dream and... I think it's smart to start on the story now, before you get very bored of me.

Mito, Gon's aunt, she walked to the open window and yelled "GOOOOON!" She was worried. ' _Where is that kid?_ ' she thought. It was normal that he is not at home, but it was so late now. The young dwarf with green fabric and raven, spikey hair came out of nowhere and ran to his aunt.

"Mito-san! I'm older now, can I go on an adventure and find Ging?" Gon asked cutely, using his famous trick; Gon's puppy eyes. That way, anyone can get heartache and die of Gon's cuteness.

"Uhmm... Gon," Mito wasn't sure what she should say there. She didn't want to break the young boy's dream, but she wanted him to be safe. After few seconds, she came to the solution. "Okay, if you promise me that you don't come home injured and remember to change your underwear every day."

"Hai!" Gon smiled widely, ran in and started to pack his stuff. 'Finally, I can find you, Ging' the thought.

* * *

Gon ran down the road to the boat. His stomach was full and he was ready for half-day boat-tour to Yorkshin. He want and need to team up with someone or somebody to find Ging. There is a lot of danger around the world, specially when it's a war.

"Oh no! My boat is on fire! Somebody help me!" a captain in red and white striped t-shirt and well-used navy blue shorts ran around and yelled in everyone's ears. A person in black cape lifted it's arm and did some fancy hand moves, and water came up from the ocean, controllably around the ship and the flames went out. The captain went to that person with is arms open, and looks like we was about to hug that person.

"Thank you so much, thank you," he took the person's hand and shook it many times, "thank you, thank- the- the-the bl- BLOND DEAMON! HELP ME!" The captain ran fast away from that person. Gon tilted his head to the right. 'Blond demon? Didn't he help you to put the fire out?' The naive dwarf thought. He went on one of the ships that was going to Yorkshin.

After a while, he arrived Yorkshin. That place was crowed with many kinds of people. Tall one, short one, fat one, thin one, strong one, weak one. That person who wear a black cape passed Gon. The unknown was few inch taller. Gon started to follow it. Many people gasp and whisper something like "The blond demon is here" and "how dare that elf show up here" and "500 000 000 rubins will be mine now". '500 000 000 rubins for that person?!' Gon whispered his thought out loud. The person in front of him stops walking.

"Please stop following me, sir," a female voice came out from the uknown.

"H-hai!" Gon said.

After few hours, he looked around and tried to find out what he should do now. Poor boy. New at the big city and don't know what he should do or where to start.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"


End file.
